


Please could I be selfish with your body

by pomidor



Category: Trollhunters (Cartoon)
Genre: Creepslayerz, Light Bondage, M/M, Prom, high school seniors, this tag was unnecessary i just really wanted to add it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:39:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pomidor/pseuds/pomidor
Summary: It's prom night and Eli decides to climb up Steve's window to see him in his suit. Some things get revealed and some things get ... tied up.





	Please could I be selfish with your body

Eli knew climbing up to Steve’s room through the window was risky but he really wanted to avoid coach Lawrence and his questions about prom. It was bad luck that Steve decided to open his window right at that moment and really good luck that Steve had quick reflexes, because he startled Eli, and he would have ended falling down if it wasn’t for Steve’s hand dragging him inside. Eli wasn’t sure if it was good or bad luck that had him falling on top of Steve, causing the other to fall on the floor and Eli to half sit, half lie on his lap.

 

“What are you doing? You could have fallen down!” Steve shouted at him, but didn’t really do anything to push Eli off.

 

“I wanted to see you before prom. I mean, I know I will see pictures and all-“ Eli started to talk quickly, which he was sure Steve would take for nervousness. He was not nervous.

 

Well, maybe a little.

 

He noticed Steve was still wearing his normal shirt and trousers and his suit was laid out on the bed.

 

“Shouldn’t you be getting ready?”

 

“I’m not going.” Steve answered somewhat defensively.

 

“Why?”

 

“Can’t I just not go without everyone asking me about it? You’re not going too, did I ask you?”

 

“As a matter of fact you did. Twice.”

 

“And the only answer you gave me was ‘I don’t feel like it’. So, I’m not going because ‘I don’t feel like it’.”

 

“But you wanted to be prom king!”

 

“I’ve been prom king before, it’s no big deal.”

 

“Last month you told me you were gonna kill anyone who stole your title.”

 

“Oh, shut it, Leslie. I’m not going, that’s the end of it.”

 

“But … you already have a suit.”

 

“My mother insisted on placing it there.”

 

Coach Lawrence chose that moment to knock on the door. Thank god he didn’t come in, because, truth be told, Eli didn’t want to leave the heat of Steve’s body just yet.

 

“You alright there, buddy?”

 

“Yeah, coach, nothing to worry about here. Just go.”

 

“You sure you don’t want to come with us? I know you said that the girl you like won’t be there, but you can always have fun with your friends.”

 

“Just FUCKING go!”

 

“Steve! I told you this kind of language is not allowed in the house.”

 

Eli looked at Steve who was turning more red by the second.

 

“Yeah. ‘m sorry” Steve practically whispered but coach apparently had some super human hearing, because he answered, seeming pleased.

 

“It’s fine if you understand. Also, I saw Pepperjack climbing up our vines a moment ago. Did he survive that?”

 

“Yes, I’m here, coach!” Eli answered. He got used to coach Lawrence after visiting Steve quite a lot this year and he knew that the through-the-door talk was normal and coach would not enter unless invited.

 

“Tell Steve to stop moping after the rejection of ‘Leslie’ and come to the dance!”

 

Eli looked at the other with surprise, but Steve turned his gaze away from him.

 

“I’ll – I’ll see what I can do!”

 

“Alright, have fun!”

 

“You too, coach!”

 

Steve was still resolutely looking the other way when they heard his mom and coach leave.

 

Since they started creepslaying Eli found a lot of deep hidden courage within himself. But he wasn’t sure he had enough for this.

 

“Steve, look at me.” His voice was shaking and that was probably the thing that made Steve listen.

 

Meeting his eyes, that was difficult. But not as difficult as the next thing.

 

Eli decided that he had enough of being cautious. This could be his only chance. He leaned in and kissed Steve.

 

He quickly moved back when he felt Steve’s entire body stiffen.

 

“Oh god, I’m so sorry Steve, I didn’t even think that there are girls that are named Leslie, I just lost myself in the moment, I’m so-“

 

“No.” Steve looked at him, properly looked at him, and he seemed determined somehow.

 

“What?”

 

“There is no one else. Just you.”

 

Eli’s breath stopped somewhere in his throat.

 

“But, the – the kiss, you seemed really uncomfortable.”

 

“I’m – I know you’ve gotten tougher, but I can still easily hurt you. And if I – if I get excited I don’t know if I will be able to – control it.”

 

Eli was shocked to hear Steve admit such a thing. He wasn’t exactly a fan of emotional talk. It was sweet.

 

“I’m not scared.”

 

“Maybe you should be.” Steve sounded broken. Eli knew they both still remembered the times when Steve was nothing more than a bully to him. And even if Eli managed to forgive him, he wasn’t so sure Steve was able to forgive himself. Even as a friend Steve tended to overuse his strength at times, so it was natural he would be worried.

 

Something caught Eli’s gaze. There, on top of the suit, laid a yellow tie.

 

He smiled. “I’ve got an idea.”

 

***

 

When magic-obsessed Toby taught him how to tie a strong knot Eli never imagined it would be used for this.

 

Well, not that he was complaining. He had Steve sitting under him with hands tied securely behind his back with the tie. The other boy didn’t look so sure about this, but he agreed and Eli would definitely show him that it wasn’t such a bad place to be.

 

“Can I kiss you?” he asked, mindful of Steve’s earlier surprise.

 

“Sure.”

 

He leaned in slowly and it was even more embarrassing. He never actually kissed anyone except for Steve ten minutes ago. He wanted to ask the other boy if he kissed anyone but was afraid of the answer.

 

Finally, their lips touched. He felt Steve move under him. Steve was so big in comparison to him, and so solid. Eli would never be able to tell anyone how much it excited him.

 

They both got closer to each other, not only their lips, but the places when their legs and arms touched. Eli put his hand in Steve soft blond hair, something he died to do every time he sat behind Steve on his vespa.

 

Steve surprised him by chuckling against his lips.

 

“Am I – am I doing something wrong?” Eli was unsure once more.

 

“No, no, it’s just – your glasses are kind of in the way. I would take them of you but…” and he motioned at his arms with his head.

 

“Ah!” Eli quickly took of his glasses setting them further on the ground.

 

He gave Steve a quick kiss. From this close he was able to see Steve well enough, though not in high resolution he deserved.

 

“Better?” he asked Steve, but the other was already leaning forward, capturing his lips.

 

“Much better.”

 

Eli was getting used to this. He could do it. Kissing wasn’t as hard as he thought it would be.

 

It also made him want to try other things. Would Steve allow him to use tongue? Would Eli even be able to do that?

 

He decided he could only get that answer if he tried it out, so he touched the opening of Steve’s lips and was overjoyed when the other allowed him access without a second of hesitation.

 

This, however … it changed things.

 

Eli used to think French kissing was disgusting. And it was … weird, but not only that. It was hot and wet and the way their tongues touched made Eli’s skin feverish. It opened up something, and Eli couldn’t believe he got hard the first time he French kissed someone. He felt lame.

 

At least for a moment. He was still on top of Steve and the unconscious movements bought them both closer, close enough to feel Steve’s bulge.

 

Oh god, he actually made someone excited. He made Steve excited. He felt as if he won million dollars.

 

The kiss grew more frantic. Eli moved his body in a more conscious way, he wanted friction, more for Steve than for himself. He didn’t think he’d last long if Steve kept sucking on his tongue.

 

Their movements were getting faster and Eli could no longer focus on moving his hips and lips at the same time. He broke off their lips, but kept them close enough to breath the same air. Steve’s shoulders were perfect for keeping balance, even though they were twitching from Steve straining against the tie’s hold. It made Eli overjoyed to see Steve this affected.

 

Then it hit him. He tied Steve up to do this. He, a guy who had never before even kissed, was grinding against this blond popular guy built like a brick wall, his best friend, completely at his mercy.

 

He laughed. God, he leveled up fast.

 

“Something funny?” Steve was looking him in the eyes, but there was humor in them, so the accusative tone was just for dramatic effect.

 

“I’m just – I’m really happy.”

 

“No wonder, it’s me you’re with!” Steve said with his normal confidence. But then his face got more serious. “I’m very happy too. You’re the best thing that happened to me, Eli.”

 

It hit Eli so much he stopped moving. This was the nicest thing anyone said to him, ever. It was funny how his worst and best memories of high school were all connected to Steve.

 

For a while he just looked at Steve, stared straight into his eyes and he saw so much emotion there he wasn’t sure he could understand it all. Even if Steve was one of the people he knew best he still wanted to know more, see more of Steve expressions. He wanted to look at him forever.

 

His hand started unconsciously travelling down Steve’s chest and stomach. He stopped when he heard Steve’s breath hitch.

 

“Sorry, can I-?”

 

“You can do anything you want.”

 

Well, that was a wide range of possibilities. For a moment he even thought about riding Steve, but he wasn’t sure they had proper materials for preparation or patience to go through it all. Also, he wasn’t sure they were ready for it. Yet.

 

He started unbuttoning Steve’s trousers and sliding them down to reveal a cock that was, well, of an impressive size. He couldn’t stop staring at it as he gave experimental touches.

 

“Hey” Steve said suddenly against his ear “You too.”

 

Eli gulped. He was far smaller then Steve, something the other could probably judge from his built, but still…

 

“Come on, Eli. I’m a bit tied up here.” Steve smiled against the side of his face and caught his ear between his lips.

 

Eli complied, as Steve couldn’t exactly see him while nibbling on his earlobe.

 

He brought their dicks together and started to jerk them off. He could hear all gasps and small noises Steve made. God, they weren’t going to last long this way.

 

Steve moved his lips down his face to his neck and started kissing and sucking there, which made Eli move his hands faster, desperate for release.

 

Steve was only breathing against his neck now, too preoccupied with the feeling of Eli’s fast movements.

 

Eli imagined what it would be like to have Steve’s big hands enveloping them. Now he really had to speed up his hand.

 

They came almost in the same second, not sure whose orgasm caused the other’s.

 

When the high passed Steve rested his head in the crook of Eli’s neck and Eli enveloped him in his arms, keeping his hands in the blond hair.

 

They could stay forever like this. Eli planned to be in Steve’s orbit as long as he could. They already decided to stay in Arcadia after graduation, to protect the city. Besides, there was nowhere else they wanted to live.

 

***

 

The first thing Steve did after getting his hands untied was fixing Eli’s hair. Eli didn’t even think about fixing Steve’s. He liked the mess he made of him.

 

“Wait” Eli suddenly remembered. “Coach said ‘Leslie’ rejected you. I don’t remember doing that.”  


“You told me you’re not going to prom when I asked you.”

 

“But you didn’t ask me to go with you!”

 

“That was obviously implied, buttsnack.”

 

Eli hit him lightly on the arm.

 

“How was I supposed to know?”

 

“It doesn’t really matter now. Fuck prom.”

 

“Actually” Eli thought aloud “We could still make it. It will be after the election of the king, but…”

 

“Would you really do that? For me?”

 

Eli looked at Steve’s hopeful expression.

 

“Steve Palchuk, would you do me the honor of going to prom with me?”

 

Steve’s smile was definitely worth it.

 

“Yeah. Let’s go.”

 

“See, that’s how you invite someone.”

 

“Oh, shut up. Let’s go show these losers how to have fun.”   

**Author's Note:**

> Coach Lawrence 100% knows who 'Leslie' is, he has a list of his students' full names, and Leslie is hard to miss. So everthing that happened here is thanks to him pushing those soft boys, we should be thankful.
> 
> I'm not really sure if this is underage or not, because to this day I still don't understand how the american education system works. But I really see no difference between 17 and 18, so whatever. 
> 
> The title comes from the song 'Tied Down' by Jaymes Young.


End file.
